


And Then Arthur Was A Bunny

by luchia



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchia/pseuds/luchia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny crackfic. Arthur is a flopsy widdle bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then Arthur Was A Bunny

Arthur is actually pretty happy as a bunny. He sleeps with Merlin, which isn’t much of a change, but he does like that it’s socially acceptable for him to get hugs and hop over to people he likes so they’ll pet him, and occasionally even cuddle. Merlin keeps him soft and fluffy and well-fed, nails blunt enough to not hurt people but sharp enough that he can really start digging when his rabbit instincts kick in and he just needs to tunnel for some reason.

Morgana makes him a tiny crown. Arthur is not amused, but apparently twitching his nose more than usual doesn’t get anything across these days. Gwen, being the living symbol of beauty and kindness that she is, makes sure it stops catching on his ears and helps him escape her admittedly usually welcome clutches (because Morgana is really really good at scratching that place where his neck joins up with his ribs and that’s pretty awesome) and get him back to Merlin.

His father chooses to be in denial about Arthur being a bunny, and Arthur does his best to respect his father’s decision, because that’s what any good crown prince would do, but every now and then he can’t help but wonder if it’d be nice to curl up next to his father on his throne.

Gwen likes putting flowers in his hair, which is acceptable because they actually taste pretty good when he eats them. She isn’t even bothered that much by it, just laughs and snuggles him and is a glorious woman to him in general. She even gives him carrots, which makes her more or less a goddess in his eyes.

He appreciates that the good people of Camelot still show him the proper respect when Merlin carries him down the hall.

Merlin likes to put him in dresses, because Arthur’s fairly sure he really is a crossdresser no matter what excuses he thought up for stealing that dress, but luckily his bunny mouth is good at biting.

Admittedly, being a bunny has put a damper on his sex life, but that’s to be expected when you’re suddenly a twenty-inch-long fluffy yellow rabbit. He thinks that _fuck like bunnies_ analogy is actually kind of cruel after the third day of walking around completely naked and pressed against Merlin’s skin and being horrifically abstinent during the entire affair. Luckily, Merlin is very good at cuddling. If he wasn’t a damn good cuddler, Arthur would have hopped off to find a nice set of breasts to sink against at night. Preferably Gwen’s. Or Morgana’s. Or, even better, both. But Merlin ends up holding him close and warm and curled around him with his nose pressed against Arthur’s tiny fluffy body, so he puts up with it, because Merlin has a bizarre anti-cuddling policy when Arthur’s human.

He’ll have to fix that when he’s human again.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
